


Chaotic Silence

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fourth Kalpa, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real Futomimi’s already skewed world has tilted further on its axis...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaotic Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Springkink Spring ’08  
> Prompt: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne – Futomimi – Real world, unable to cope with the visions – Killing silences the voices for a time, then brings them back sevenfold.

It's so hard to make them stop. They're always crying out to him.

He used to do it for pleasure. He even used to like hearing them scream. Now he'd give anything to make them shut up.

Whenever he passes by one of them, he can hear them all painfully clear in his head. Slashing their throats would only silence the voices until the next one. Men, women, old, young, even children. They all cry out to him, cry out for him, cry out to be saved.

To Hell with saving those assholes, who on Earth's going to save _him_???


End file.
